What Makes A Surprise Special
by Arynna
Summary: The gang is taking a breather back in Pallet after their travels in Johto and has even stuck around to long enough for Delia to host Misty's 13th birthday bash. Now a week later, it seems that the surprises are not quite over.


**What Makes A Surprise Special**

--

It began as a usual day in the Ketchum residence until just after lunch, having forced down their fare with unholy speed, Ash and Brock left quite hurriedly, babbling some string of excuses about visiting Professor Oak. Misty and Delia were still seated, plates half-done, when the boys stormed out of the room, leaving the two to exchange confused glances.

It would be until nearly a quarter past seven before the younger redhead would understand the cause behind her friends' stranger behavior.

Misty was in the living room with Topepi, watching the live contest broadcast when she heard the front door opened in the hallway. She quickly switched off the TV to have a better chance of hearing who it was.

"Ash? Brock? Is that you?"

"Pikachu, pi!"

It was her yellow friend who first rushed into the room and jumped onto the couch. The boys followed slowly after.

"Hey, Misty," they said.

"Hey you guys. Where were you?"

The boys shared a quick glance before Brock gave out a very loud, very fake yawn. "Boy, I'm beat! I'm gonna head upstairs to take a nap. I'll see you guys later."

"Pika." As if agreeing, Pikachu followed him out of the room.

Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash. "Ok, what's going on. You guys been acting weird all day. And what is that you're hiding?"

Sure enough, since his return, Ash had his hands behind his back the whole time and Misty swore he was trying to suppress a smile. "Nothing," he said, shrugging.

"I know it's not nothing, Ash Ketchum. Now tell me!"

"Take it easy, Myst. I will just . . ." he trailed off, looking around the room as if making sure the coast was clear. Once that was done, he shot her a goofy grin, bringing his hands out in front of him. One held a neatly wrapped present with a great big bow and the other was a bouquet of flowers. And not just any flowers, but roses, her all-time favorite. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Misty. I mean, happy _belated_ Birthday."

Before Misty could react, out from the hallway came Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Pikachu and Mr. Mime. Delia held a cake in her hands, and all of them were singing to her.

Togepi was chirping happily along with them. "Prii, Toge, Toge. Togepriii!"

The redhead was speechless as they presented the cake in front of her, along with Ash's gifts. On the urging of her friends and with shaky breathe, she blew out the candles.

"I-I don't understand. Why - But you guys already threw me a party! I can't accept this!" Misty exclaimed in horror.

"The party was different. We were planning to throw a surprise for you from the start." Mrs. Ketchum said kindly. "We figured it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we did it on your actual day, so here we are."

Again, Misty was at a loss for words but she still managed to accuse the boys: "Was this why you wanted to stay another week?" she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Yup." Brock looked proud.

"We got you good huh Myst." Ash added.

The redhead was crossed between ecstatic and enraged. "You guys . . . you shouldn't have. And this!" she lifted the present. "This is completely unnecessary! You all already gave me my birthday gifts last week. I can't accept another -"

"Yes you can." Delia reprimanded. "It's from all of us."

"Pi!"

"Toge, Toge!"

The older woman smiled. "And that includes Pikachu and Togepi of course."

Misty was sure she was going to cry. She leaned in to hug Mrs. Ketchum then got up to hug both boys together. "Thank you," she whispered. When she pulled away, she realized that she was clutching the bouquet in one hand. "Oh." She said in surprise before smiling. "Was this from all of you too?"

"Uh, no," Ash flushed slightly. "The flowers were my idea."

"Oh." Misty said again, this time blushing as well. She studied the bouquet closer, admiring the gentle arrangement of baby breathe, and how vibrant the three roses looked in a middle cluster. "It's beautiful. Thank you As-"

Suddenly, something jumped out at her, stopping her breath short. Three roses. _Three_. Why was that so familiar . . .

* * *

_"One!" Lily jumped with a stuffed Goldeen in her hands._

_"Two!" Violet followed, carrying a Dewgong plushie._

_"Three!" Daisy came in last with the biggest baby Lapras doll she'd ever seen._

_In unison, they shouted: "We love Misty! Yaaay!"_

_A three-year old Misty blinked from opposite the kitchen counter, her mouth smeared with chocolate icing. "Pwesents!" she cried, clapping her hands._

_"That's right baby sis," said Daisy. "Presents. Aren't we, like, the greatest siblings of all time?"_

_"Totally!" Lily chirped.  
_

_"Pwesents! Give meh!"_

_"Hold on there Myst. Don't you know that your third birthday is, like, really really special?"_

_Misty nodded vigorously. "I know. Imma big gurl now."_

_"Besides that," Daisy smiled patiently. "It's because sis, three can mean three very special words."_

_"That's so right, Days!" Violet put in. "I, like, never even thought of that."_

_"Me too!" echoed Lily._

_"Me! Thwee!" Misty burst out into giggles. "See Daisy I use thwee!"  
_

_Daisy smiled again at her baby sister. She held up three fingers and said, "I." She put down a finger. "Love." Down went another, until only her index stood which she used to point at Misty. "You!"_

_"I . . . Wuv. . . You . . ." Misty repeated before gasping. "That's thwee words, Daisy!"_

_"Yup! Those are the three most special words in the world. Always remember that, Myst. I love you."_

_"Uh, like, correction, Days." Violet interrupted. "_We _love you."_

_"Oh, right." Daisy grinned sheepishly. "Like, as I was saying, _we _love you, Myst."_

_

* * *

_

"Look at her, she's so stunned she can't even think of anything to say," Mrs. Ketchum laughed.

Misty snapped out of her reverie. "Oh my god, thwee!" she suddenly cried.

"Thwee?" Brock asked with concern.

"Toge?" Even Togepi looked confused.

"I mean, er, tree!" Misty babbled out the first thing that came into mind. "I forgot to water the tree!"

The other people in the room exchanged glances, including the Pokemon. Perhaps the surprise was a bit _too _much of a surprise for Misty.

"That's alright, dear. Mimey took care of that this morning." Delia offered soothingly. "Didn't you, Mimey?"

"Mr. Mime!" The psychic Pokemon nodded.

"Here, let me find a vase to put these in." Mrs. Ketchum took the bouquet from Misty. Then, still smiling, she asked with a steady voice, "Ash, can you come with me into the kitchen? I need you to help me with the drinks."

"Uh, can't Mr. Mime do it?" Ash asked, looking reluctant.

"Oh, Mimey's taking a break now. Please? And don't make your mother say please twice. I've taught you better than that, Ash Ketchum."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Ash.

Both Ketchums left the room with Mrs. Ketchum herding her son out like a drill sergent. Misty barely noticed. Her mind was too busy reeling from realization.

_That's three words!_

_. . . three special words._

_Three roses._

_I . . . Love . . . You . . . _

Misty practically gasped out loud, startling everyone in the room, when she recalled that a similar thing happened to one of her sisters a while back. Could it be? That Ash would do the same thing? Ash did say that the flowers were his. But then that would mean that . . .

_I. Love. You!_

"Uh, Misty? Earth to Misty. Hey, are you there? You're really starting to creep me out." Brock placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and began shaking them. "Misty! C'mon snap out of it!"

"W-What?" Misty blinked.

Brock sighed in relief. "You gotta stop spacing out like that."

"I wasn't spacing out."

"Yeah, right," Brock huffed. "Now c'mon. We need the birthday girl to cut the cake," he said, handing Misty a knife.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey agreed, plate and fork at the ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ash had a sinking feeling that Delia didn't just want him to help with the drinks and he was all too right.

"Ash Ketchum, this is positively the thinnest bouquet I've ever seen," she complained, holding up the roses. "What happened to that special Birthday Basket we all agreed on? It had the most wonderful array of flowers: white lilies, red gerberas, pink carnations . . . Oh and the packaging! It was so splendid. We could have gotten that lovely, little hamper for free too."

"Oh, c'mon Mom. That thing was way too fancy. You saw how Misty reacted. She would feel even worse if she thought we went all out on something like that."

"Ash, a once in a year occasion like this _always _calls for something fancy."

"Trust me, Mom. Not in Misty's case."

"Trust you?" Mrs. Ketchum frowned. "Since when are you so sure about girls?"

"Well I . . . I dunno." Ash shrugged. "I guess I don't really see Misty in that sort of way. I mean, sure, of course she's a girl. I'm just saying that to me I only know her as my best friend. Nothing else. I never said I was sure about girls. I'm just sure when it comes to Misty. She's not complicated - well, not _overly _complicated at least - like those other girls are and I trust myself to know what a friend of mine would like or not. And I'm pretty sure I'm right about this."

Before the boy knew it he was brought into a crushing grip. "I never thought I'd see the day when my little Ashy-kins's acting all grown up and talking like one too!" gushed Mrs. Ketchum.

"M-Mom! Stop it! You're squishing me!" Once Ash successfully fended his mother off, he ventured, "S-so you don't mind about the bouquet anymore?"

"No," Delia shook her head. "You're right, honey. I should've just trust you. You know your friends best after all. Besides Misty does seem very happy with it."

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Ash let out a laugh, though looking somewhat nervous. Then more quietly, he mumbled forlornly under his breathe, "Good thing too. Those three rose were all I could afford . . ."

* * *

**End

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Misty is self-deluded and Ash is well Ash. No surprise really :) I came up with the hold thing in about an hour so I apologize if it isn't much but I did have fun writing it.  
**

**Remember to tell me what you guys think!

* * *

  
**


End file.
